


Isn't It Ironic?

by YellowMagicalGirl



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, More may come later, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Poetry, This is the last of the works that I'm importing for now, Tumblr: jlaireweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: Written for Day Six of Jlaireweek, Daylight and Shadow. Freeverse poem.





	Isn't It Ironic?

She walks in the daylight  
Sometimes  
Her mind is ripped back to the shadows  
Turning, tumbling, losing herself to and  
Making the darkness her own.  
After all, it only existed within her because it  
Invaded her and buried her  
Light, but that power had to be destroyed  
For some to return  
And others to leave.

He once walked in the daylight;  
It refuses to obey his commands.  
Even the simplest one,  
Let me walk within you,  
Isn't half-followed  
Even if he should be at least  
Half-immune to the dawn's wrath.  
After all, did he not fight to preserve the light?  
Yes and no.  
In the darkness he burned brightest  
But no living being can outshine the sun.


End file.
